


Soon is Too Broad a Term

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Oswald wants to be closer to Victor, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Victor wants to find his cure as quickly as possible, he worries Oswald may grow tired of waiting for him.





	Soon is Too Broad a Term

“You’re too cold”

Victor couldn’t help but chuckle at the complaint as he stared down at his partner. Oswald glared up at him, brow furrowed, and lips pulled into a thin line. He knew he was frustrated with him, with the situation.

“Yes, I know, if I wasn’t then there would be a problem.” He calmly responded, he leaned down pressing a kiss against his forehead, lips lingering against soft warm skin. He could feel him shiver.

“I don’t like not being able to just be with you.”

Victor sighed, he so badly did want to provide him with simple shows of affection and comfort just to prove to him that they could just be together like a normal couple, but he knew it would only sting and burn. 

“Soon” He responded lamely.

Soon was vague, soon gave hope that it could be any minute now that he had a cure for himself or even just a temporary fix. On one hand he felt he was close to a fix, close to a way of making himself warm to the touch again or at least tolerable enough, but on the other hand he knew it could be another month or longer. He feared Oswald and his tendency to be impatient might lead to his partner giving up and just leaving him, but deep down he knew he wasn’t that type of a man, not when it came to love.

“You say that a lot, it’s a bit annoying. I don’t mean to push, but I’d love to spend time with you in other parts of the mansion without you having to wear that suit of yours.” 

Victor placed a hand against his hip knowing through the many layers of clothes he wore in the freezer that his touch couldn’t hurt or cause discomfort, still the other man shivered for other reasons. 

“Like in your bedroom?” He inquired raising an eyebrow.

Oswald blushed and looked away, Victor laughed. He pressed a kiss against the bridge of his nose only to receive another glare of annoyance from his boyfriend.

“Other places too, not just that. I’d like to be able to take you out to dinner sometime.”

Victor smiled at the idea, it had been so many years since the last time he’d gone out to dinner with somebody. He remembered the last time he’d been able to take Nora out, celebrating their three year anniversary and hoping for many years to come. He pushed the memory from his head, focused his attentions on the man standing in front of him who stared up at him with that same sort of wonderment and love he’d always seen with Nora. He leaned in kissing him deeply, lips lingering against his, and he could feel Oswald’s gloved fingers stroking against the back of his neck and he found he desperately craved the feeling of his warmth. His warmth signified being alive and he wanted to share that experience with him. The kiss ended, sooner than either of them wanted. There was a longing in his bright green eyes as he looked at him, Victor smiled sadly brushing his thumb across his bottom lip.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered.

Oswald didn’t respond, he didn’t expect him to. He understood quite some time ago that compliments dealing with his appearance were something he wasn’t accustomed to, something he didn’t know how to respond to. Instead Oswald kissed him, there was a desperation in it, something wanting and needing, craving. Victor wrapped his arms around his waist holding his body close against his own, but only for a moment. He gently pushed him away placing a safe distance between them.

He could see that hint of hurt and annoyance in his eyes as he stared at him. Oswald was trembling, lips a faint shade of blue, he was too exposed to the cold being with him and Victor knew it was time to make him leave. 

“You should go, get yourself warmed up.” 

“I’m fine, you just worry about me too much.” He argued.

“Please, I don’t want you to fall ill just because you’re stubborn. We can talk later, I still have a lot of work I need to do.”

There was a moment of silence, he could feel his boyfriend’s immense irritation. Wordlessly he turned and left the room slamming the metal door behind him, he knew he was pissed off and he would be for most of the day. Victor sighed and returned to his work, he considered doing something nice for him. He glanced over at the roses he had perfectly encased in ice, the way their crimson red only shown more brightly through the thin layer of ice, perhaps flowers would be a good start to an apology.


End file.
